


Sonic and the Cross-Country Race

by Christopher_Spielberg_Productions



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), 天晴爛漫! | Appare-Ranman! (Anime)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome, Best Friends, Character Development, Comedy, Dimension Travel, Drama, Family Bonding, Friendship, Happy, Live-Action/Animation, Post-Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Race, Racing, Science Fiction, Vehicles, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions/pseuds/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions
Summary: One day when buddies Sonic and Tom (with his police car) race together in the modern era, a strange phenomenon mishap sends them both in another dimension back in the 19th century, ultimately ending up in Los Angeles. Discovering an upcoming Trans-America Wild Race with a prize of $1,000,000, meeting new people and challengers, and trying to find a way back home, Sonic and Tom prepare themselves for the ultimate race of their lives as they head cross-country from Los Angeles to New York.
Kudos: 4





	1. Sonic and Tom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sonic fanfiction, and I recently thought of an idea of doing a crossover with the 2020 movie and an anime I also watched (but the 4th and future episodes were delayed until near the end of July 2020) called Appare-Ranman! Speaking of which, the story will be a Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)/Appare-Ranman! crossover that imagines a utilized mix of traditional animation (for Appare-Ranman! characters and settings), 3D CGI (notably for Sonic) and live-action (notably for character Tom Wachowski/Donut Lord). However, Appare-Ranman! characters Sorano Appare and Kosame Isshiki will be absent in this story (since Sonic and Tom may respectfully fill in these roles for the story's majority). The story will start off in the present day and will later become an isekai racing story as the story goes on.

**GREEN HILLS, MONTANA**

**10 PM**

"This is awesome, Tom! Thanks for letting me have a midnight movie for us to watch.", Sonic delighted as he was settling in with Tom as they were preparing to watch something as part of their bonding time.

Tom sighs relaxedly, "Don't mention it. Maddie's already asleep in our bedroom upstairs, so we can now spend some time for tonight. Just the two of us, buddy.", smiling to his friend, "You know...there's a new show that I've been watching on Hulu lately."

"Really? What's it called?", curiously said Sonic.

The sheriff told, "I think it's called Appare-Ranman. It's an anime."

"What is an anime? Most of the TV programming are all cartoon shows, but is anime like those aired shows like Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Naruto and Gintama?", the blue hedgehog questions.

Tom nods, "Well...yeah. Anime are animated cartoons that are created in Asia, or Japan to be exact. Most of them are based on light novels or manga, from what I've heard. My friend Wade is a big fan of some of those shows you said. He even plays some of those Pokemon games during his breaks."

"I can see that.", Sonic put a hand on his chin, "But still, that Appare-Ranman show sounds awesome! What's it about?"

He replied, "It takes place in the late 19th century..."

"The late 19th century, as in...?", Sonic smirked.

Tom applied, "As in the 1800's, over 150 years ago. It's where two guys set off in an adventure when leaving Japan but end up being stranded at sea. They arrive in Los Angeles..."

"You mean California? Is that the same state where San Francisco is?", the hedgehog interested, "I didn't know L.A. was around that century."

The officer chuckled, "You can say that. So the two of them don't have any money and they have a hard time trying to get some or get a job, but they eventually find out there's this cross-country race from L.A. to New York that has a million dollar reward for the winner. Basically they join the race in order to use the money to go back home to Japan. But you see, Sonic, everything is different in the 1800's. Including no electricity."

"So, you mean there's no movies, TVs, games or such?", Sonic disappointingly frowned.

Tom sighs, "Unfortunately because those weren't invented yet back then. I don't think the police were too big of a thing around that time."

"Well, that sucks. But my curiosity beckons to me on what that universe would be like. Sometimes, discoveries await for us. But sadly some periods of time itself have become things of the past.", expressed the Blue Blur.

The sheriff reflected, "I know how that feels. The 1990's was a nostalgia overload for me. The music, the movies, just...brings back some memories."

"A nostalgia overload?", asked Sonic.

The police officer nods faintly, "It's something you feel after seeing or hearing something you haven't kept in touch with in that time period that you relive again in a later time period. That is nostalgia. Sonic, what brings you nostalgia?"

"Well... There isn't much, but...the only thing that makes me feel nostalgic is the beautiful town of Green Hills. Or the Speed movie you and Maddie watch during movie night. I think you guys also watched Taken, right? Liam Neeson was a smash of an action star alongside Keanu Reeves.", mentioned the blue hedgehog.

Tom smiles yet again, "Indeed. Appare-Ranman on the other hand, regardless, I've watched every episode of the show already, but I promise no spoilers. Lips sealed around it."

"Promises promises. Haven't seen it, but I'm starting to feel giddy about the show. Can we start with Episode 1?", Sonic excited.

He answered, "Of course, buddy. What are friends for?", as he hands Sonic the remote.

Sonic then turns on the TV as he surfs through to find Hulu, the app which Tom was talking about. He scrolls down to the Continue Watching list where Appare-Ranman was, alongside a few movies that Tom and Maddie have been watching as well as a few anime shows Tom had watched by himself including Samurai Champloo and Cowboy Bebop.

"You've been watching Samurai Champloo? That and the other side are so similar.", Sonic said.

Tom says, "Yeah, that is a samurai show mixed with a bit of hip-hop and anachronisms, which sounds cool."

"What are anachronisms-", curiously says the hedgehog.

The officer politely said back, "Can you put on Episode 1 please? By the way, anachronisms are modern things that happen in ancient times. Like, let's say spaceships in Ancient Egypt or dragons in the Jurassic period."

"Bizarre.", commented Sonic, "But awesome!", as he puts the show on, "Let's go! Popcorn? Check! Tom's best friend that he doesn't shut up about? Check!", saying the latter part as Tom's golden retriever Ozzy came up and licked Sonic affectionately, "Pillows just in case we fall asleep? Check!"

Tom notifies, "Sonic, you do know we're gonna go to bed sooner or later. Pillows are optional. Plus, don't want Ozzy to mess up the pillows you brought down."

"So what? I understand. I can't wait to see what this episode is like!", the Blue Blur said.

The sheriff couldn't help but smile again, "Me too, buddy. Me too."

The two of them then commenced watching the first episode of Appare-Ranman, as it shows the main characters Appare and Kosame as well as the others that would be introduced later on in the show.

But halfway through the episode, Sonic and Tom were already starting to fall asleep since it was getting late at night.

And by the episode's end, both of them were already passed out, unconscious in their slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**6:15 AM**

Tom wakes up, having fallen asleep whilst watching the first Appare-Ranman episode.

Drowsily yawning, he looks over to see Sonic still asleep.

"Sonic," Tom said.

The hedgehog wakes up, groaning drowsily as he said, "What happened? What time is it? Did we finish the episode?"

Tom looks around, who first sees his dog Ozzy asleep and then looks to the TV which had turned off, signifying that the episode had already finished and the TV had turned off inadvertently by Sonic, who was also sleeping on the remote and the pillow.

"Seems like it. We must've fallen asleep.", presumes the officer.

Sonic regains full consciousness in a few moments, "Did we miss it or something? But I have to admit, it was so far a great show."

"Yeah.", Tom said before looking at his wristwatch to see what time it was till his job was gonna start that day, "Sonic, can I ask you something?"

The Blue Blur looked at him, "What is it?"

"I have work at nine in the morning. So now, I was wondering if...you wanna take a drive out with me? As buddies.", the sheriff offered.

Sonic rejoiced, "I thought you never ask. Hey! What if we did a race together like the show?"

"W-what do you mean?", Tom rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe you can drive your police car and I can race against your police car just for five minutes, maybe speed across the world like an action movie. Like the cross-country race featured in the anime!"

"I don't know. Counting on how many rings you have left, I'm a bit worried that you might run out eventually. Don't want us to end up in some kind of undiscovered country or anything like that."

"Don't worry! I believe I still have enough. Plus, it won't take long. When I defeated Eggman that other day, I ran across the world! Paris then Egypt. Who knows what other locations are left to explore? London? New York? Canada? Even Japan. What do you say, friend?"

Tom hesitated on this idea. After a few moments, he made a decision, "Fine. We can race. But _one_ location only. Five minutes. Then we go back."

"Okay then. What is the one location you're suggesting?", Sonic accepted.

Tom looks over and finds a picture on a nearby cabinet in the living room, before giving it to Sonic.

The officer told him, "How about Toronto? Wade visited there once and took some pictures. Gave one to me as a souvenir."

"Sounds fair enough. The picture looks awesome. That tower is definitely worth going for!", the hedgehog hoped.

Tom informs, "That's the CN Tower. We can have a short race there and then you can transport the both of us back here in Green Hills so I can get ready for work."

"It's a deal. I can even help around if that's okay with you.", offers Sonic.

Wachowski stated, "Just stay out of trouble though."

"Will do.", shrugged the hedgehog, "Now, let's go! Not a moment to lose!", rushing up and back down to get his bag of rings in about two seconds while Tom goes off to change to his sheriff work uniform.

The two of them then left the house together as Tom goes with Sonic to get the former's police car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6:45 AM  
The two of them went outside the town of Green Hills where the billboard of said town was nearby.

Tom was in his police car, who has already started his engines.

Sonic was preparing, stretching his legs and arms for the coming race who still has his bag of rings with him.

"Okay, Tom. Get ready. This is gonna be the best portal race you've ever experienced.", Sonic promised.

Tom called out, "Other than the time you rescued me and Maddie from falling off the skyscraper back on the day you defeated Robotnik."

"Hey, I did that to save you.", clarified the hedgehog, "Now, let's go. Prepare yourself."

The officer calmly said, "I am fully prepared!"

"On your mark..."

Tom revs up.

Sonic gets into his position.

"Get set..."

Tom revs up more.

Sonic's quills emitted blue bio-electricity, as Sonic's eyes were focused in determination to the empty road up ahead.

"GO!"

Sonic and Tom start the race, with Sonic speeding quite ahead of him.

The Blue Blur says as he looks at the picture of Toronto and gets one ring from his sack as he felt overbursting feelings of excitement within him, "This is gonna be good! Toronto, here we come!", before throwing it.

Unknowingly, the ring had gotten portions of Sonic's blue bio-electricity, the golden ring conducting a mix of yellow and blue electric energy from within it.

And as soon as the ring had been thrown many metres away from Sonic and Tom, the ring had opened but there was no sight of Toronto in the ring portal at all besides a shining golden light in it.

Sonic stopped in his tracks as he sees this.

"What? Where's Toronto? I don't see it anywhere!", the hedgehog supposed as he tries to get a view of what the ring portal was gonna show.

Tom slows down his police car when seeing what was happening, asking Sonic, "What happened?"

"I don't know! It doesn't show any sign of Toronto...", Sonic could've sworn.

The portal suddenly emitted yellow-blue electricity bolts from it. Gradually, the wind picks up and slowly started to pull things like pebbles, grass and leaves into the portal, growing more and more stronger as rocks of gradually greater sizes and more stuff started to get sucked in. The picture of Toronto Sonic was holding onto was flown out of his hands and into the portal.

"Uh...Sonic?", Tom uneased, "What's going on with the portal? What did you do?"

Sonic said, "I didn't do anything! I had my electrical powers again, and the ring must've conducted some of it into the ring!"

"What does that mean?", frantically questioned the officer.

The hedgehog answered, "It means it's going to suck us into the portal! I don't even know what's beyond that! Hopefully not Mushroom Planet, because that's where we sent Robotnik to back when we battled him."

"Get in!", Tom yelled, as Sonic listened when he quickly went into his friend's car, "I'm gonna floor it!"

He steps on the gas, as he sped the police car in an attempt to escape the ever-growing ring portal.

The ring portal then continued getting stronger by the minute. Bigger rocks were pulled off from the ground. Trees rustled as leaves, bushes and branches were sucked in with a few trees timbering down. Water lifted from the ponds in mid-air as it were sucked in too.

As Tom stepped on the gas as hard as he could as he and Sonic try to escape in the police car, the gravitational pull of the portal got to them as the police car stopped in its place despite it still accelerating.

"Come on... Come on!", Tom struggles when flooring it.

Sonic panics, "Faster! The ring portal is getting more stronger by force!"

"I'm trying, buddy! I'm trying!", the sheriff replies.

Inevitably, the two of them see the Green Hills welcome billboard creaking from afar, before they saw it ultimately cracking and shattered from where it was, the shattered half of the welcome billboard heading towards the police car!

The Blue Blur held onto his friend that moment, "Tom...?!", while the officer's shocked gasp grew into a scream.

The billboard collides with the police car, sending both the shattered billboard and the car backwards and sent into the portal.

Both Sonic and Tom scream as they were sucked into the ring portal and the undisclosed location that lies beyond.

Just afterwards, the ring portal implodes before triggering a smaller yet similar electromagnetic explosion that would temporarily disable the electricity to the nearby Green Hills town...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments after both Sonic and Tom were sent into the portal, the two of them notice the bright white light of the location within the portal was fading to a blue sky.

"Huh.", Tom pondered, "That doesn't look so bad. Where exactly are we now?"

Sonic examined, "Something looks traditionally animated. You notice anything stylish just now?"

"No, I do not.", sighs the officer.

He and Sonic then start noticing some things in Tom's police car, including his glasses, the speedometer, and a few other things in his car and on his uniform were floating in mid-air.

Tom groans, "Okay, what is happening?"

Sonic looks out the window before gasping.

"Are your windows closed?", the hedgehog said.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't look out and down from the window."

"Why?"

"I see the Green Hills sign in mid-air just now."

"Wait...", the sheriff of Green Hills flabbergasted, looking out to see the Green Hills sign, as well as some of the other things that were sucked in the portal, "That means..."

Both Sonic and Tom look down from the car window to see an ocean coming closer and closer downwards.

They were falling.

Tom and Sonic look away from the window and back at each other, just when the two of them screamed in unison.

And moments later, the police car that both of them were in and the other wreckage hit the water.

As the car eventually had temporary buoyant force, the two of them notice they survived the impact and were floating.

"We're- We're alive!", Sonic appraised.

Tom hurried, "Sonic! We need to get out of here! The car won't stay buoyant for long!", as he opened the window while it was still a bit above sea level.

"What about your stuff like that speedometer?", the Blue Blur asked.

The officer dismissed, "Just leave it! We gotta go!", as he gets himself out through the open car window to get to the top of the car, "Got your rings?"

"Yeah! Safe!", Sonic replied.

Tom simply said, "Come!"

Sonic then gets his rings safe and sound before he follows Tom up to the top of the car, where the latter was looking around at the wreckage including the broken Green Hills billboard as well as the horizon across the gigantic body of water.

The picture of Toronto that they had floats down as it safely lands in Sonic's hands without it getting wet in the water.

"I was gonna do a Blues Brothers reference since I also seen you and Maddie watch it another time before we met, but the time being right now is urgent.", confessed Sonic.

Tom asked, "I don't understand. I don't see Toronto or anything in the horizon. In fact, I don't see any sign of civilization in any direction at all..."

"This isn't what I was thinking. My rings always show the location whenever I think of it. But due to the bio-electricity that was made from my overload of excitement just minutes earlier, this new location is now a complete mystery. Is it Atlantis? The Bahamas?"

"Sonic! The rings! It's used to go anywhere in the universe, right? I used one of them before to help send Robotnik to that Mushroom Planet. Maybe we can use it to go back to Green Hills!"

"Well, no problem, Tom. I promise you I'll send us back in a jiffy so we can feel free to go about our day."

"Pray it works.", hoped Tom.

Sonic takes out one of the rings as he held it out, "Green Hills...here...we...come!", before throwing it.

But this time, nothing happened.

The ring falls into the water, having no effect.

"MY RING!", Sonic shocked as he jumps in the water to quickly grab it.

Tom worried, "Sonic! Be careful!", as he takes his hand out to help the supersonic hedgehog; he grabs Sonic out of the water safe and sound.

The two of them do not say anything as the two of them took deep breaths while the police car they're sitting on top of was still floating, with Sonic safely getting the ring he threw.

"That's strange. I doesn't look like my ring's working.", supposes Sonic.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tom?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"I'm not sure. The environment does look kinda artsy...but I think we're lost."

The two of them were shocked as they sat on top of the lone police car in the middle of the ocean...


	2. Sunny with Occasional Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded in the middle of the ocean, Sonic and Tom are eventually rescued, only to find a huge revelation of their whereabouts.

Sonic and Tom were lying down on the buoyant police car as their eyes were closed, while the car was starting to sink gradually due to the weight and the water gradually flowing into the car's interior.

"Maddie is gonna be so mad when she wakes up.", Tom moaned.

Sonic groans, "Yeah... But I'm so hungry...haven't had breakfast...or food...since midnight."

"That was only seven hours ago.", the officer told him.

The hedgehog said, "I beg to differ."

A minute later, the two of them heard waves quietly crash as a shadow looms over them and the car, followed by a fog horn.

"What...", weakly said Sonic as he stirred up, opening his eyes to see a steamship with an American flag just near them, "Is that...a ship? Tom..."

The man woke up and said, "Yeah, Sonic?"

"We got us a ride.", the hedgehog said, pointing to the ship nearby.

The sheriff jolts up awake, " **Hey!** OVER HERE! WE'RE HERE!", as he got up and tried getting attention to the ship crew, waving his arms to get a signal while Sonic follows suit.

The ferry crew do of course get the two guys up on board as they extracted the police car from the ocean, saving it, as well as the fractured Green Hills billboard. The two of them went up to the ship, where they meet with the ship's captain, who was a bit surprised by Sonic's appearance that was eventually excused by Tom.

"Thank you, captain...for saving us.", Tom thanked the captain as he and Sonic strolled through, "We haven't had any food for breakfast yet, so do you have any supplies of food we can eat?"

The ship captain answered, "Sure. Our destination isn't too far from here now."

"Thanks. If it's okay, I need to check the bridge to get some more information abo-", the police officer said as he and Sonic go over to the ship's bridge to see any more people on the steamship, before he stops all of a sudden and was both surprised and confused by the coming inevitable.

The bridge was way different from modern times. No technical system, different steering wheel, and it had a style similiar to the 1800's.

The sheriff unfazed, "What the..."

"Do you think this looks...antiquated?", Sonic examined the room.

Tom thought, " _Wait a second. This ship doesn't quite look modern..._ ", before he asks the ship captain, "On second thought, I have a question to make. Where exactly are we going?"

"To Los Angeles.", the captain confirms.

This rude awakening struck Tom when hearing this revelation. It was beginning to sound a lot familiar to the show he was watching on Hulu earlier.

"Tom? What's wrong?", Sonic ensured carefully.

The sheriff of Green Hills took a moment to say, "Oh...uh...sorry.", hesitating, "You're not...gonna believe...what I'm about to tell you this, but...we're both actually from a town called Green Hills. It's in the state...of Montana...?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but although the state of Montana is on the map, we do not know of this place called Green Hills.", the captain said with respect.

Tom felt shocked when hearing the news.

Sonic mentioned, "Well, that's strange. Maybe that's a vintage map or something."

"I'm assuming it's that post from that place of yours we took up with that vehicle of yours?", the captain replied, questioning cynically.

The Blue Blur confirms again, "Yes, that's where we live! Green Hills! It should be on the map! And if I may ask, what century are we in, exactly?"

"This is the 19th century, hedgehog.", he said before the two boys' jaws dropped, "By the way, it looks like we're already arriving at our destination.", as the captain went back to the ship bridge.

Both Sonic and Tom looked at each other, ultimately overwhelmed and open-mouthed by this upsetting revelation.

Sonic said to his buddy, "Do you think...?"

"It can't be...", Tom couldn't believe this.

The captain called out off-screen, "We're here!"

The two boys looked at one another once more before they ran over to see where they were headed.

It was indeed, without a doubt, shockingly and inevitably, 19th century Los Angeles.

They were dozens of ships that were either docked at the harbor or on the open sea near the town. Old-fashioned buildings and shops were seen all throughout, while many of the inhabitants were dressed casually and formally in classic outerwear.

"Wait... Isn't that...?", the police officer realized.

Sonic confused, shook and rubbed his eyes, "This can't be happening. This can't be real... It's not like we just travelled back through time because of that portal, right?"

"Actually, Sonic, we did. For real!", said the sheriff.

The hedgehog hesitated, giving a moment before reacting, " **What?!** "

Once the ship manages to dock near the harbor and lets down the bridge connecting from the ship to the L.A. grounds, Sonic ran his way down from the ship and down the bridge onto Los Angeles soil where he slows down to a halt.

"Oh my goodness. We didn't just travel back in time to land in Los Angeles in the United States of America...we're in Appare-Ranman!", Sonic made a realization.

Tom awed, "Oh...my...god."

After this revelation, this was definitely the start of their awesome journey.


End file.
